stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg forum:Parlementsverkiezingen
/Archief. No-time Al 7 kandidaten, binnen no-time :) --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:56 (UTC) :Inderdaad 11 jun 2009 15:57 (UTC) Heren, ik weet dat Ben zich graag opnieuw verkiesbaar wil zetten, maar hij is nog steeds heel erg ziek en kan zich er niet bij zetten. Ik hoop dat jullie begrip tonen voor de situatie. --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 15:12 (UTC) :Hij heeft nog tot woensdag. Wens hem beterschap! 12 jun 2009 15:28 (UTC) ::ik zal kijken of dat lukt :) --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 15:32 (UTC) Partijen Er is meermaals gevraagd de partij-invloed te vergroten. Daaraan gaan we nu niets institutioneels veranderen. Wat mij wel een goed idee lijkt, is wat men in de VS "endorsing" noemt. Ik geef iedere partij en alle onafhankelijke kandidaten de kans te zeggen welke (maximaal 6) kandidaten hun voorkeur genieten. 12 jun 2009 16:24 (UTC) Libertas Praktisch De partij raadt haar leden en aanhangers aan te stemmen op volgende kandidaten: * Alexandru, Bucurestean * Arthur Jefferson * Dimitri hr. Neyt * John Kwadijk * Lars * Timo Van Canegem , namens Libertas Praktisch. 12 jun 2009 16:24 (UTC) VPG Libertas De volgende personen zijn zeker een stem waard: * Mark Vondeegel * Loek Konge * Oos Wes Ilava RoughJustice10 12 jun 2009 17:20 (UTC) Onafhankelijk: L. Washington (alleen te bewerken door Lars) Ho ho Waar staat dat er meteen nieuwe verkiezingen moet komen, in de nieuwe wet staat dat er om de 6 maanden nieuwe verkiezingen worden gehouden of wanneer er besloten is om dit eerder te doen maar dat staat nergens. En dan nog, als we wel nieuwe verkiezingen gaan houden hebben we eerst een nieuwe president nodig !!, ik vind het een beetje raar hoor, ik vond dit best voor de volgende regering maar nu metteen, ik zou als het zo moet tegen stemmen. Ik wens dat er nu wordt gestopt met deze verkiezingen want ze zijn Niet legaal, ik vind het niet nodig om de huidige regering naar huis te sturen want echt grootte fouten hebben ze niet gemaakt en ik heb nog nergens gezien dat er iemand was die zei dat ze liever een nieuwe regering wouden. Als deze verkiezingen niet stop worden gezet of er een stemming komt waaruit blijkt dat deze verkiezingen door mogen gaan ben ik weg of iemand moet mij wijzen op een stemming of wat dan ook waaruit blijkt dat deze verkiezingen wel legaal zijn. Groeten 12 jun 2009 17:36 (UTC) :Duu en wil din funksje as aan minister nie kwiet ;-) RoughJustice10 12 jun 2009 17:42 (UTC) ::Dat ook, maar dat neemt nog niet weg dat het wel zo is 12 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) :::Jillis, dat heb je als parlementariër zelf beslist. Het stond in de staatshervorming ("De president kan aanblijven en kiest een datum voor de eerste parlementsverkiezingen.") en het is overeengekomen met de president dat de verkiezingen nu gehouden konden worden. 12 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) :::Ze zijn dus zo legaal als jouw stem in het parlement legaal is. 12 jun 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::::Hier mee ga je dus eigenlijk in tegen je eigen wet door de president aan te laten blijven, sorry hoor ik vind dit echt belagelijk. Concreet lees ik niet aan gezien ik gewoon dat hele stukje lees, ik verander mijn stem nu want in dat geval ben ik voor 100 % tegen !!!!. In dit ene vage zinnetje staat dat dus dat GD2 blijft,wat niet in de wet staat, daar staat dat eerst de president wordt verkozen door de libertaanse burgers en dan organiseert hij verkiezingen, niet dat de oude president blijft en jij de parlementsverkiezingen organiseert. Misschien had er namelijk nog overleg kunnen komen over de datum, ik heb geen tijd om actief te zijn, een campagne te schrijven enz. want ik moet bezig met school. 12 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) Jillis, het is anders erg logisch: * de (nieuwe) wet voorziet dat de president voortaan apart verkozen wordt, vóór de parlementsleden. * de president ís apart verkozen (in de vorige verkiezingen kon men voor de functie van president apart kiezen). * het parlement is dat niét, en moest dus herkozen worden, nádat er een president was. Bijgevolg: * kon de president aanblijven, * en kon die een datum kiezen voor de nieuwe verkiezingen. * Als een gevolg daarvan zal de president over een dikke vijf maand herkozen worden, en het parlement over zes maand, hetgeen een lichte verkiezingsspreiding veroorzaakt (geen slechte zaak). Vergeet daarbij niet: * dat je er voor gestemd hebt, * en dat je jezelf zonder enig probleem kandidaat kunt stellen en herverkozen worden. Overigens * mijn excuses dat het niet past qua tijd. Campagne voeren hoeft niet zo uitgebreid te zijn: met een kleine campagne heb je meer campagne dan iedere andere kandidaat. Enja, het zijn examens. Ook voor mij, en voor alle anderen. Sorry daarvoor. Maar het moest nu, anders ging het doel van de staatshervorming kapot aan de uitvoering (doel: lamlendigheid stoppen). 12 jun 2009 18:51 (UTC) :Eigenlijk hadden we ook al een parlement, we hadden alleen niet een eerste minister op de nieuwe manier, in princiepe kan ik blijven wat op tahrim na vond iedereen het goed dat ik eerste minister zou worden, snap niet wat er mis is met dat systeem. :Dan zouden Timo en ik de regering kunnen kiezen en ik zou er dan heel duidelijk voor zijn om de huidige posten te behouden, ik zie voor de rest geen redenen waarom we het niet gewoon zo doen, maar goed dat is natuurlijk weer een wildvreemd idee van mij wat op een of andere manier niet goed is. :Is tahr er niet tegen dan ben jij het wel en ben jij het niet dan is weer iemand anders, nee wat dat betreft heb ik het helemaal gehad en kan in het rijtje van bijna alle libertanen die hier weg zijn gegaan. :Het liefst kom ik pas weer terug in de zomervakantie want dan heb ik weer tijd, maar dan mis ik de verkiezingen weer. :Eerder wou ik al weg tot de zomervakantie maar toen wou ik toch nog gebruik maken van de stem die mij op democratische wijze is gegeven. :Natuurlijk vind iedereen nu dat ik mij ontzettend aan stel en dat ik me gewoon maar weer verkiesbaar moet stellen maar daar wordt ik gewoon moe van, ik heb het idee dat we deze verkiezingen houden zodat gebruikers weer tijdelijk actief bezig gaan in van plaats een regering te kiezen. :Nee ik bespaar mij de moeite en stap daarom in Tahr zijn voetstappen, ik ga maar ik neem af en toe nog eens een kijkje,mijn taken in de regering mag jij hebben Dimitri, totdat deze waardeloze verkiezingen zijn afgelopen en weer een slachtoffer heeft gemaakt van de vloek die al zins het begin van wikistad heerst. :Veel succes met de volgende instorting, ik zie OWTB ook elk moment vertrekken en vergeet niet dat ruzie nooit goed is op wikistad en dat is nou juist wat ik hiermee probeer te voorkomen. :Tot de zomervakantie 12 jun 2009 21:09 (UTC)